Changes in Time
by blahhsm234
Summary: They were perfect together, friends since in diapers. But when they get to high school, they slowly start to drift apart. The were torn, she said it was his fault, he said it was her fault. They were enemies, but that just isn't going to work, right?
1. Chapter 1

**.:Changes in Time:.**

**Summary**: They were perfect together, friends since in diapers. But when they get to high school, they slowly start to drift apart. The were torn, she said it was his fault, he said it was her fault. They were enemies, but that just isn't going to work, right?

_Flashback_

_She ran to him, finally seeing after 2 weeks. He ran to her, happy to see her smiling face, her brown eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement. They reached each other and gave each other a long hug. Slowly the leaned in to each other, and they kissed for the first time they had kissed. Fireworks went off in both minds._

_"That was, nice," Troy said, as he looked at Gabriella, she was blushing. _

_"Yeah, so how was basketball camp?" She said changing the subject, and grabbing his hand walking inside his house. _

_"It was good, but I couldn't get this girl out of my head," He said smiling at her._

_"Really? Do I know her?" Gabriella said, a little heart broken that he had someone else in his life._

_"Yeah, very well. She's amazing," He paused, Gabriella's heart sank, "She has these amazing brown eyes, and long curly brown hair. I've known her since I was 5 you know," Troy said_

_Gabriella try to take all of that in, then figured out who he was talking about, "Me?" She asked, blushing at the thought. _

_"Yeah," He said, then leaned in and kissed her once again_

_The two fifteen year old lay in each other hands, "Gabriella, do you want to go up to my room," He asked, Gabriella nodded. They slowly walked up stairs, and went into his room. Gabriella, that night had the best night of her life. So did he. _

_Flashback End_

Err, Err, Err, came from the annoying alarm clock on the cherry wood nightstand. Gabriella slapped her hand onto the snooze button then pulled the blue and white comforter over her head. 5 minutes later came the annoying sound of the alarm clock, once again, she slapped the snooze button. She lay there, waiting for the alarm clock to go off.

She got out of the bed, and sighed at the dream she had just had, from two years ago. That was the best night of her life, and will always be.

She went to the shower, turned on the hot water and let the steam and hot water take all of her troubles away.

At the Bolton residence, Troy lay in his bed still sleep next to him lay the girl he had sex with last night.

"BITCH! Wake up and get out of my house!" He exclaimed to the sleeping girl next to him. He couldn't say with a girl for more than a night. She was his fuck buddy for the night and nothing else. The startled girl, jumped out of his bed and ran out of the house.

He then got out of the bed, took take a shower. He took the sheets off his bed, and threw them in the washer. To get all of the access sex stuff off of it.

He grabbed his bag and was off to school, it was the last day before summer break. He was excited,, no more teachers for a whole 3 months. That's probably how everyone felt about the break. He already had a summer job to, him and his basketball buddies were working at Sharpay's country club, because Sharpay had a crush on Zeke.

"Dude!" Chad said running up to him, the whole basketball team running up to him.

"Ready for summer?" Chad said

"More than you know dude, and that country club is gonna be full of girls," Troy said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, I know. This summer is going to be the best fucking time ever!" Chad said

Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay, came into the school. They were called the Fab 3, the princesses of the school. Everyone knew them, and they didn't come close to messing with them. The Fab 3, were what the school called the "bitches" of the school. They were nice if you would get to know them, but complete asses if you didn't.

"Girls! I forgot to tell you, how would you like to work at my Country Club?" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay! We would love to!" They both said, and continued to walk down the hallway.

They sent glares to anyone who gave them a bad look. There glares, could scare the living daylights out of a person.

Sharpay didn't dare tell them that the basketball guy's were going to be working there to. She wanted her best friends to be there, and if they knew that the guy's were coming the would've never agreed to come. The walked to Ms. Darbus' room, and took there seats in the way back. Gabriella saw that some girl she had never seen before was in her seat.

"Excuse me, your in my seat" Gabriella said to the girl

"I don't see your name on the seat," The girl said, getting attitude with Gabriella

"I have a little question for you, this girl is in my seat, I take the girl by the hair and pull her out of my seat I then grabbed her pony tail pulled her across the room bumping her into every single desk. I then kicked her till we are almost to the door. I bang her head against the door 10 times. In the end, how many bruises does the girl have?" Gabriella said

"I don't want to answer that," She said nervously

"Well I would get up out of my seat before it really happens," The girl ran and got out of her seat.

'Wow, Gabi I got to use that some time!" Sharpay said

"Yeah I know, I saw it in a move," She said laughing

Her laughter stopped, and her smile turned into a glare. A certain blue eyed boy walked into the room, Sharpay and Taylor knew why the sudden move change. They knew everything that had gone on between them. They had promised Gabriella that they wouldn't say anything about it.

"Gabi, don't think about it. He's an ass, a stupid ass. He doesn't know what he is missing when he left you Gabi," Sharpay said as the blue eyed boy went and sat down.

Gabriella couldn't help but wonder into deep thought,

_Flashback_

_"Troy! How could you"_

_"You should've done it with me more, and maybe this wouldn't have happened. _

_She ran out of the room crying, she was yelling at herself. Insulting herself. She thought that maybe if she would've done it with him more. Maybe he would've stayed with her. _

_She fell down crying into her hands, she felt someone start to rub her back,_

_"Troy?" She said_

_"No , never Troy, Gabi don't think about it. He's an ass, a stupid ass. He doesn't know what he's missing!" Sharpay said. _

_"Gabi, what happened?"_

_"I walked in and he......"_

"Gabi, Gabi!" Taylor said, getting Gabriella out of her deep thought.

"Were you thinking about it again?" Sharpay asked.

Her and Taylor both sighed, they hated when Gabriella was in pain. Especially this kind of pain, the "Troy" pain. That's what they called it, "Troy" pain.

"Yeah, I guess I was," She paused, "I always just wonder, why he did it, you know" Gabriella said

"Because he's a stupid man-whore" Taylor said, making Gabriella smile.

"Come on lets go to, biology" Taylor said

Gabriella and Sharpay both followed Taylor out of the room.

**A/N**: So, that's the first chapter! How'd you like it? Anything I should change, should I keep going our just stop it here. Hopefully the next chapter should get in more about what happened with Troy and Gabriella, but I won't truly reveal it in a later chapter!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

.:Changes in Time:.

.:Chapter Two:.

"_Troy! Guess what!" She went running to her boyfriend of 2 years. He looked behind him, excitedly as she came running to him. _

"_What Gabi?" He said, as he hugged her, she jumped into his arms . _

"_I got in! I got into the Music camp! I leave in 2 weeks!" Gabriella said excited, Troy's smile seemed to disappear._

"_Troy, aren't you happy for me?" Gabriella asked, surprised that he looked that way.  
_

"_Yeah, yeah; very!" He said, forcing a smile. _

_She was leaving him for a whole 2 weeks, for some stupid music camp. He had pretended to be happy for her, so she wouldn't feel bad. He was sad, really sad. He hated to say this but he had never thought she would get in. _

_He knew that she was good, but he wasn't sure if she was good enough to get into the camp. _

"_Lets go celebrate," She said. _

"_No, I don't want to, bye" He said angrily, walking out of her house._

_He couldn't believe that she was actually going, she was leaving him behind. _

"_Caroline, want to come over?" He said into the phone._

"_Troy!" She said_

"_Yeah, yeah!" He said, pumping into her_

_He loved hearing her scream his name, he grabbed her brunette hair. Her brown eyes, were sparkling with pleasure._

"_Oh god, Troy!" She screamed_

_Her walls started to tighten around, his penis. He started to pump harder. She screamed louder, he grabbed more of her hair._

"_Troy, if you don't…" She said, walking into the room. _

Troy awoke from his dream, he was hard. He wiped the droll off his face, then looked down to find himself rock hard.

He slid his underwear down, and started to jack off…

"Ughh! Luke!" She screamed.

Gabriella was being pumped into, by Troy Bolton's enemy Lucas Sanderson. Lucas was the captain of the football team, and they both seemed to hate each other. Sharpay had talked her into doing it to get her mind off of Troy, which had been on the subject on him for the last 2 weeks.

She finally agreed after a long hard debate, and they had decided that she would do it. He had come over five minutes before.

Lucas had the same blue eyes as Troy, but with blond hair, and he was a bit more muscular than Troy. But other than that, they looked a little bit of the same.

"Oh my god! Lucas!" Gabriella said, grabbing his hair.

Soon, they both reached there climax, "That was nice," Lucas said.

"Yeah, it was, bye," Gabriella said, pushing him off of the bed.

"You actually thought I was done?" Lucas said pouncing onto Gabriella.

Was she being _raped?_ "Lucas, stop!" Gabriella said, she grabbed the closet thing to her, a vase, and hit him with it.

He fell to her said, "I said stop," Gabriella said, going to the shower. He soon got up and left.

"He tried, to rape you?" Sharpay gasped.

"Yeah! But, he didn't know who he was messing with. I hit him with a vase, that made him get off of me!" Gabriella said, smirking.

They were currently in the mall, looking for new clothes.

"Oh my god! Gabi, I'm so sorry I set you two up!" Sharpay said, apologetically

"I had the dream again," Gabriella said, changing the subject.

"Gabi! You got to stop thinking about it!" Taylor said, picking up a dress off the rack.

"I know, I know!" It's just really hard.

Gabriella ended up buying nothing. She went home to take a little cat nap, she was so tired after her trip to the mall. She slipped into her night gown, then off to sleep she went.

_**Flashback**_

"_I think that I'm going to give it to him, tonight, Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed excitedly into the phone._

"_Really Gabi? Are you sure that your ready?" Sharpay said, from the opposite end. _

"_Yes! Right after I tell him about, me getting accepted to the music camp," Gabriella said_

_After Troy had left, well stormed out Gabriella had decided that she would take the party to Troy's house, she took her bag that was filled with Victoria Secret lingerie. She told her mom that she would be back by 2, which probably was way off. She walked down the 2 houses to Troy's house._

_The door was open, so she decided to go right ahead in; she went upstairs to Troy's room, first checking in the bathroom, slipping on the lingerie under her clothes. She, brushed her hair, and then made her way to Troy's room. _

_As Gabriella neared Troy's room, she could hear little noises coming from the room. _

"His horny self if probably watching porn"_ Gabriella thought to herself. _

_She opened the door to the room, closing her eyes wanting to surprise her self, how big/small her boyfriend would be. _

"_Troy!" _

"_Yeah, yeah!" _

_He loved hearing her scream his name, he grabbed her brunette hair. Her brown eyes, were sparkling with pleasure._

"_Oh god, Troy!" _

_Her walls started to tighten around, his penis. He started to pump harder. She screamed louder, he grabbed more of her hair._

"_Troy, if you don't want me to go to the camp I'll say. To make it up to you I'm even going to let…you.."Her voice started to soften, till it could barely be heard, the duffle bag dropped to the floor, she ran outside the room!_

"_Gabriella wait!" He said, running after the brunette_

"_How could you, Troy?" Gabriella said, crying. _

"_Gabi, Gabi" He started to get angry, his cheeks got red. _

"_Well maybe if you haven't been such a conservative, little bitch and done it more I wouldn't have cheated," Troy said. _

"_Troy how could you?" Gabriella said , running of the property. _

"_Sharpay, Taylor?" She said into the line. They were on a 3 way call, the Fab 3. _

"_Gabi, honey what's wrong?" Taylor said_

"_He cheated, he , he cheated on me. I was going to give it to him today, he said that he loved me, guys! I can't believe how stupid I was!" Gabriella said into the phone, sobbing. _

"_Aww, Gabi! You know what, he's and ass, an ungreatful ass. Let's just hope he gets the STD and dies," Sharpay said. _

_Gabriella laughed, Sharpay always makes her feel better. All the time when she feels down, she turns to her best friends and they make her feel a lot better. _

"_I just can't believe that he would do this to me, we've known each other since we were in diapers. We've been going out since we were 8!" Gabriella said, beginning to sob again._

"_Gabriella, honey stop crying. You can't let this one boy get to you. It's high school, it's not like you were going to marry the guy. It's not like that he was the father of you kids. It's not like there is no other boy out there that will not want to go out with you. Gabi you're a catch, you have boy's dropping at your feet. You just go to school tomorrow, and you find another boy toy. You forget about the ass Troy Bolton," Sharpay said, "Always remember, there's more fish in the pond," Sharpay finished. _

_Both lines went silent, "Wow, Sharpay I didn't know you went the deep," Gabriella said, amazed._

_All three girls laughed, "I love you guys!" Gabriella said. _

"_We love you too!" They both said._

"_Jinx you owe me Prada!" Taylor said. _

"_Damn, Taylor. I'm not giving you any Prada!" Sharpay said. _

"_Guys, I got to go, my mom is calling me," Gabriella said_

"_Bye!" Both girls said. _

_Gabriella hung up the pink iPhone , and ran down the stairs to see what her mother wanted, "Gabi!" She heard her mom call. _

"_Coming, I'm coming!" Gabriella said, saying something under her breath no one else got. _

"_You have a visitor!" Gabriella's Mom said. _

"_Troy, what are you doing here," Gabriella asked, attitude could be sensed. _

"_I wanted to apologize," He said after her mom left._

"_Gabi, I'm so sorry, for what I did," Troy said._

"_Troy, that was unforgivable, I can't believe that you would talk to me like that. I never thought that my boyfriend, my boyfriend since I was 8, would cheat on me. Troy, I will never forgive you, I never want to see your jacked up face again. I want you to get out of my house, you know what's funny Troy? If this was 45 minutes ago, I would've jumped into your arms, only to get hurt again. Because you know what Troy? If your going to do something like that one time, how do I know that you won't do it again?" Gabriella said, she could feel the tears starting to burn down her face._

"_Gabi, baby I'm so sorry, I should've never done it I square it will never happen again," Troy said. _

"_Troy, just get out, get out, get out, GET OUT!" Gabriella said. _

"_Gabi-" Troy couldn't finish._

"_The name is Gabriella, goodbye!" Gabriella said, pushing him out the door. _

"_I can't believe what I just did, but it feels good," Gabriella said to herself. She felt as if a 1000 ton weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. _

_**End Flashback**_

Gabriella woke up, she was happy that she finally able to get that entire dream out. Usually it would stop in the middle.

_**A:N**_- So, how did you like it? So now you know how Gabriella and Troy broke up. So please hit the HUGMONGUS rectangle at the bottom of the page and **REVIEW!!! **

Thanks


End file.
